Spencer Walsh
'''Spencer Walsh (born around 1994 or 1995) '''is a boy who Teddy has a crush on. Spencer also has mutual feelings for her. He is a very cool man and dances very well. He kissed Teddy Duncan in Emmett's grandfather's van. Ivy forced Emmett to pull over to make it happen. Spencer became friends with Emmett after he proved how sick his popping was. He is somewhat close to Teddy's age. Personal Life 2009-11 Spencer is about Teddy's age. Nobody knows when his birthday really is. He went out with Teddy for a few episodes. One time, Spencer went on a study date with Teddy at her house. He saw how weird everything was especially Bob. He seemed patient but Emmett Heglin came in saying "Well, well, well. What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend." Spencer replies: "She's not your girlfriend." Emmett tried to threaten Spencer but since he was stronger and he backed off. Later, he cheats on Teddy with a beautiful, talented in music but less-smart girl named Skyler sometime after he and Teddy had become a couple. He does it behind Teddy's back. Teddy asked Spencer out in the Girls ask Guys special. They have a dance but again, Emmett tries to distract Spencer again but not to dance with Teddy. They did some sick popping and cool dance skills together. They also became good friends. In the summer, Teddy actually goes to Spencer's house to meet his parents. They were shown to be very good people. They offered Teddy a snack and a vibrating chair. Later Spencer's parents were laughing at Teddy's family but Spencer stuck up for Teddy. He said. "Mom, Dad stop! That's Teddy's family." At the talent show, he unexpectedly finds out that Teddy can't dance. Even though Spencer and Ivy aren't exactly friends, he goes up to her for help. Spencer tells Ivy "I'll do it. I'll just be honest with her." He lies and tells Teddy that he sprained his ankle because of her dance moves. They don't quite break up but Teddy goes and finds a new dance partner, Emmett. Spencer watches Teddy's dance and apologizes for lying to her about his sprained ankle. Teddy says: "So we're good?" Spencer quietly replied: "We're great." Spencer doesn't last much longer with Teddy. In November 2010, Charlie threw a hammer at him. When Spencer gave her a second chance to prove that she was a friend, she bit his finger. He left sucking his finger after it was bitten. She had suspected that something was wrong with him. Teddy catches Spencer on a date with Skyler. He denies to Skyler that he was dating Teddy. When Teddy came up to confront him, Spencer says "You have it all wrong! That is my cousin, Skyler!" He had been secretly trying to keep both relationships going. He overhears Skyler say: "I thought YOU and Spencer were cousins." Teddy and Skyler break up with Spencer when they find out the truth. Skyler dumps grape to see you on Spencer and Teddy throws pie at him and says: "Spencer, how could you!" Spencer says: "I'm sorry I can explain." But Teddy walks away. Later, she writes an offensive song about him which he is unaware of. Spencer tries to apologize a few weeks later and Teddy tells him that she can't trust him. He leaves for another month and teddy doesn't even post the offensive song online. This time, Spencer Walsh has a new girlfriend named Nicole. Teddy uses her latest admirer, Austin to try and make him jealous. Austin says "How do you do?" Spencer replies: "How do I do What?" Even though he and Austin become friends, he tells Teddy: "This is Austin? the guy you're in a relationship with." Later, Nicole finds out about Spencer's small feelings for Teddy. She broke up with him too. Later when Spencer was on vacation, he saw Teddy. Even though he was the one that cheated on Teddy he was still not over her. He tells her: "Teddy, something told me I had to see you. I came up here because I want you back. I miss you; I miss us! Can we please get back together." He tries again to get Teddy back and gives her a kiss on her lips. Teddy basically rejected Spencer, AGAIN. She said "Thanks, but I think we should just be friends." Personal Life (March 2011-present) Spencer was just Teddy's friend for most of 2011. He was still pretty attractive by girls. He probably even flirted with Teddy's enemy, Lynette while she hated Teddy. In student court, Spencer reveals that he is not friends with Ivy but he is friends with her boyfriend, Raymond. He seems to hate Teddy when he sees her in the battle of the bands. He calls her a clump-nugget when he finds out that Teddy beat him in songwriting. 4 months later, Spencer got a job at a beach-themed store. Spencer saw Teddy. Teddy asked him how she could possibly get a job. Spencer warns her not to mention anything about school or she would get all of them fired. He sees Teddy return with orange skin. He smiles and stares. In late October, Spencer Walsh replaces Emmett Heglin at Super Adventure Landafter he quits. He is friendly to Teddy but Teddy says "Uh, Spencer. You've got to be kidding me!" in bitterness. Approximately a month later, he tells Teddy that he'd do anything for Teddy and apologizes for the FINAL TIME. He says: "Hurting you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Please Teddy, could you give me another chance?" Teddy finally says Yes! They have been dating since November 7, 2011. Spencer doesn't understand sarcasm as he revealed to Teddy. Spencer and Teddy audition for George and Martha Washington at Super Adventure Land. The job was lost to Teddy but Spencer won. He was on stage with Greasy Joe's daughter, Sandy Super. Teddy comes on stage dressed as Ben Franklin to try and attract him. Spencer tells Teddy that he cares about her more than ANYTHING. Still in their costumes, Spencer and Teddy kiss. A meddlesome family snitched on them. Spencer stays with Teddy through getting fired from Super Adventure Land in May 2012. They had made an inappropriate scene there. It is possible that Spencer and Teddy were reported. Sometime later, Ivy told Teddy to break up with Spencer because she and everybody else hated their relationship. Spencer and Teddy plan a fake breakup. They claim to the world that Teddy cheated on Spencer for Serj la Fleur. He was preasured to play better. When he won, Teddy congradulated him and reveals that they never broke up. Later Spencer goes with Teddy on the prom date. Teddy decides to give up her prom for PJ and Taylor. He goes with her. A few months later, Spencer and Teddy celebrate 10 months since they got back together. Teddy and her grandmother Linda go with him. They all celebrate. Later, Linda gives them alone time. Teddy realizes that she left and runs off. Spencer runs after her. At one point, one of Teddy's friends, Victor asked Teddy if she got rid of him. Even he knew that Spencer cheated on Teddy at that point. Personal Life (August 2012-present) Spencer begins to see that Teddy wants to win over his mother, Linda Walsh. Teddy joins a volleyball team and he happens to rival with Spencer. He had told her that being her boyfriend and being on the volleyball team were not easy. Teddy accidentally breaks his nose. Even though Teddy broke Spencer's nose, he still helps her up. She had also bucked her PE Teacher, Mr. Hammerstone in the nose and had destroyed everything else. Later on Halloween, Teddy and Spencer try to celebrate their 1 year anniversary since they got back together. Not only does the food taste bad but Spencer seemed to forget about nearly everything that had happened to him and Teddy. Teddy got mad at him and almost broke up with him because she was tired of always reminding Spencer what they did. He proved that he remembered something. He told Teddy that they were broken up for 8 months, 19 days, and 4 hours. Spencer tries to kiss Teddy but a herd of clowns comes and abuses them. And after that, Spencer finally gets good with Teddy's father and things mysteriously start to change. Bob gives Spencer advise on what to do if Teddy argues with him. Amy evesdropped and goes to tell Teddy what she had heard. Using Bob's advice the wrong way, Spencer freaks out about Sam. He says that his brain is the size of a walnut. Teddy tells Sam about what he did to get back at him for underestimating the female nature. Sam goes up to him as if he were to beat Spencer up. Sam tells Teddy that that was just revenge. Spencer didn't even try to get even with Teddy, he just walked away with his arm around her. Relationships Teddy Duncan Spencer was Teddy's boyfriend for almost 2 years. Teddy asked him out to the dance. He got distracted by Emmett. Later Spencer apologizes and gives Teddy a kiss on the lips. Later, Spencer shows Teddy his family. They mock the Duncan family and Spencer defends her. Later Spencer cheats on Teddy (see Personal Life 2009-11). He denied that he was cheating on her with a girl named Skyler. He gives Teddy another kiss after he tells her that he wanted to be with her. In the battle of the bands, Teddy and Spencer hate each other. But in November 2011, they get back together because their job involved kissing. Nine months later, Spencer tells Teddy that it was not only hard to play volleyball but it was also hard to be her boyfriend. He had gone with her to prom. (see Personal Life 2011-present)/ However, in January 2013, Spencer graduates high school 4 months early and goes to cool college in Boston. He is pursuaded to go and break up with Teddy Duncan. He is seen crying and hugging teddy Skyler Spencer dated Skyler for almost as long as Teddy. She broke up with him when Teddy revealed the truth. Spencer began to hate her after a while. Teddy's the one he wants to be with. Nicole Nicole was Spencer's new girlfriend. She was only seen once. She probably broke up with Spencer due to his remaining feelings for Teddy. Teddy thought that Spencer made Nicole up to get a rise out of her. Spencer revealed that she was real when Teddy went out with Austin. Nicole was seen waving at Teddy during Austin's cousin's 6th birthday party. She is portrayed by an unknown actress Trivia * It is unknown how Spencer's parents felt when they heard that he cheated on Teddy in season 1. They might have been okay with it since they had seen how immature Amy and Bob were. * Spencer seems to get along with Ivy's past boyfriends, Raymond and Emmett. They are friends. * Like Trish from Austin and Ally, Spencer gets fired or quits several jobs. 1-the juice store; 2-the beach themed store; 3-Super Adventure Land * His classmates seem to hate the fact that he and Teddy are back together. They hate his relationship. * Spencer has dated Skyler, Teddy, and Nicole (possibly Lynette too) * Hairstyle changed over seasons. The other style being PJ's * Teddy was unaware about Spencer cheating until October 2010. * He has met Teddy's grandmother, Linda Duncan. * Everyone knows that he cheated on Teddy. * He does not get along with Ivy Wentz Gallery Spencertalkingtoteddy.png Spenceronadate.png Spencer.jpg beforebreakup.jpg|link=Teddy and Spencer before breakup Tumblr_m4ok2z8sEQ1qeewuqo1_500.png 9.56.JPG Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages Category:Victims of Charlie